Half of a Whole
by Sailor Kirby
Summary: A muggleborn, or mudblood, gets sorted into Slytherin. She is made an outcast, accepted by none. But what happens when Draco starts to be her friend?
1. Half of a Whole

Harry Potter and it's characters are the sole property of JK Rowling.  
  
Draco sat watching the Sorting ceremony, completely bored. Not one new Slytherin had been called, but then, they were only at the F's. Crabbe and Goyle were no help, they were staring piggly at their plates, just begging food to appear. Potter and Weasley hadn't been on the train to make fun of. He rolled his eyes. When would this stupid sorting end?   
  
  
  
"Faye, Meilin!" Professor McGonagall called. A girl with plain brown hair and large blue eyes stepped up, looking nervously about the room. She put the Sorting Hat on, and the Great Hall watched as she disappeared beneath it.  
  
"Well, well. Where shall I put you?" the Sorting Hat asked softly in Meilin's ear.  
  
"I don't know…" she thought, "I didn't even know about this place."  
  
"I see your mother died soon after you were born. She was full of wit and cleverness, probably would have been in Ravenclaw. But your father, also a muggle, is soft and caring. He would probably have been in Hufflepuff. But where do YOU belong?"   
  
"Just put me somewhere." She thought unhappily. Even through the hat she could here murmurs about this taking so long.  
  
"Best go where your destiny is best suited," the Hat said, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The silver and green table exploded with applause, Meilin could only take that to mean that was Slytherin. She walked over, sitting at the closet empty chair. A silver-haired boy shook her hand.  
  
"Congratulations! We're the best house, no matter what other people say." He paused, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. A second year here."  
  
"I'm Meilin Faye. But you probably got that from the… yeah." She blushed, looking down. She felt stupid. In attempts to comfort herself, she pulled out her wand. It made her feel powerful, the warm sensation that spread throughout her body. And the wandmaker (Mr. Ollivanders was his name, she was proud to remember) had said the wand would work only for her. It was Beechwood with dragon heartstring. Exactly nine inches (she had measured it herself) (Sailor Kirby here, does anyone recognize this wand? It was the first one Harry tried out. Seriously, check the first book. Page 84 of the hardcover version).   
  
"Put that away," Draco hissed at her, "Dumbledore's about to speak. He or Filch might think you're trying to do magic! Not that I mind a little rule breaking, but honestly, don't get in trouble on your first night!" As the white bearded man stood up to talk, Meilin hastily shove her wand back into her pocket.   
  
"I doubt I could do anything anyway," she muttered to Draco. He stared at her.  
  
"Well, you're a pureblood aren't you? We can do anything. Besides, growing up in a wizard family gives you a HUGE advantage over the weaklings in the other houses." His eyes drifted to a table decked in red and gold, " 'Specially those guys."   
  
"But I'm not from an all wizard family," Meilin cocked her head, "And I never knew this place existed. And my mother and father were something the Hat up there called muggles. Hey Draco, what is a muggle?" But Draco had apparently heard none of this. Seems he spat pumpkin juice over the table. He glared at Meilin.  
  
"You're NOT a pureblood?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"ALL you're family isn't wizards?"  
  
"No, just me, or so the Hat said…" Draco's mouth set in a thin line.  
  
"Mudblood." The rest of the table turned to stare. Meilin looked at them all.  
  
"What's that?" She asked. A boy with a prefect badge scowled at her.  
  
"How did a mudblood get into Slytherin? All of us are pure!"  
  
"Yeah, only purebloods are allowed in Slytherin."  
  
"Are you sure the Hat didn't sneeze? Maybe he meant Hufflepuff."  
  
"Or Gryffindor," someone said darkly. They all glared at Meilin. She sank into her chair, wishing she could just get smaller and smaller.  
  
When she got to the dormitory, things didn't improve. The other new girls ignored her as they pointed out the smallest bed in the corner to her. She sank into it, feeling depressed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When she woke up in the morning, she noticed the other girls in the dormitory were gone. She got dressed, walking as slow as possible towards the common room, in hopes the rest of the house would be gone.  
  
They weren't.  
  
When she stepped off the last stair, a chant rose up.  
  
"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood…" Meilin noticed the silver haired Draco was leading the rest. Tears stung her eyes. She burst into sobs, running out the door. She tried not to hear the cheers as she left.  
  
Author's note: Okay, it's pretty bad so far, but I needed to get the feeling of unwant across. Poor Meilin. Oh, well, please review. Please? 


	2. Why?

Meilin slumped in the back of her classroom, her neat writing scrawling notes as the hook-nosed teacher spoke. She didn't want to get on Professor Snape's bad side. She had learned in the common room that he didn't take anything from students. She got the feeling the school didn't take to well to Slytherin's, no one in any other houses spoke to her, lumping her in with the rest of them, their eyes narrowing and lips curling when they caught her looking at them longingly. And the Slytherin's, naturally, continued to ignore her after the first night. She allowed a small sigh to escape her lips, pausing in her note-taking to look at a red-headed Gryffindor girl whispering every now and then to the cluster of girls around her.  
  
'She seems nice,' Meilin thought, 'She'd probably like me, if I weren't a Slytherin. Why couldn't I have been in her House?' Destiny best suited, the Hat said. HA! She caught Snape looking at her and guiltily went back to her note taking.  
  
Draco walked to lunch, fuming. Crabbe and Goyle hadn't waited for him, like they promised. They probably hadn't even saved him a seat. Well, that was just fine. He didn't need them. His father just wanted him to be friends with fellow Death-Eater's sons. Draco grimaced. Despite his actions and reputation, he did NOT want to become a Death-Eater. He also thought the Dark Lord was a stupid git. He just happened to think mudbloods had no right coming to Hogwarts. Thinking of Meilin, he stopped his walking. If nothing else, they didn't have the right to be in Slytherin. He continued walking.  
  
Meilin slumped into her usual lunch chair, the corner farthest from the High Table with at least two chairs currently separating her from any other Slytherin. But those chairs generally filled, and she briefly wondered who would get stuck sitting next to her this time. The pug-faced Pansy Parkinson plopped into one of the empty chairs, scowling unpleasantly at Meilin. She ignored Pansy, pulling out one of her library books and flipping to her page. It was called 'Hogwarts, A History', and Meilin found it extremely boring, but it gave her something to do other than look at the faces thrown in her direction. She looked up slightly when the last seat was filled. She was shocked to see Draco.  
  
Draco went into the Great Hall, walking hesitant-less to his proud Slytherin table. Looking for his seat, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Meilin, hidden behind her usual book. Next to her was one empty seat. The ONLY empty seat. Setting his face determinedly, he took the seat. Meilin glanced at him, eyes widening when she saw him.  
  
"Don't read into anything, okay? I'm not here because I want to be." he snapped irritably. She went back to her book. He bent over to see what it was. He laughed, snatching it from her. This was just to good to pass up.  
  
"Hogwarts, a History? Only Granger reads things like this!" He dangled it in front of her face, laughing. Meilin reached for it, but he jerked it from her reach. Coolly, she reached into her back again, pulling out the much more interesting book that she was going to save and addressed Draco.  
  
"Fine. You read that one, please return it to the library for me. I wasn't really reading it anyway. I was going to save this one for later, but I like it much better. Hogwarts, a History is dry and dull, Quidditch Through the Ages is interesting and informative," Scowling at him, she went behind her book once again. Draco raised a surprised eyebrow at her.  
  
"You'd rather read about Quidditch?"  
  
"Well duh." Meilin's reply was prompt. Draco flashed a rare smile.  
  
"I'm going to be on the Slytherin team. What position do you play?"  
  
"DRACO!" Pansy Parkinson and half the rest of the table commanded in outrage, "She's a MUDBLOOD!" Draco blinked. For less than a second, he had been willing to overlook the fact that she was not pure, that she was different than he, but then he called himself back to reality. He put back on a scowl.  
  
"I know. I was just ASKING." The table seemed content with that answer, going back to their own business. Meilin spoke quietly.  
  
"Actually, I think I'd be a Chaser." Draco gave her the cold shoulder.  
  
"Why does it matter, my heritage? Why can't I be the same?" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because, Meilin, it just doesn't work like that."  
  
"But why?" Meilin said silently, wondering what they would do to her if she wrote to her father, asking to come home.  
  
But she wouldn't do that. No, instead she would try out for the Quidditch team. Just maybe then they would see her differently.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm still going kind of slow, but it will pick up in a bit. Meilin WILL be a Chaser, despite the second book not having a female on the team. At least, I don't think there is. Hehe… I have the power! WAHAHAHAHA! 


	3. Quidditch

Meilin sat atop her Cleansweep 8 (an anonymous gift from one of the staff), loving the rush of the wind, but directing her attention to the matter at hand. She was trying out for the Quidditch team, and judging by the look on the current team's faces, the position wasn't going to be hers easily. But it would be hers. She would be sure of that, even if First Years weren't supposed to be on the team. Her Transfiguration teacher had given her special permission to at least try out. And Snape himself had admitted the team needed a new Chaser. Yes, the position would be hers. One of the players heaved the ball at her head, 'passing' it to her. Her quick reflexes alone kept her from missing completely. Swooping low in a play she had seen in a magazine, she hovered a good two inches from the ground where she needn't worry about multiple attacks. As she drew level with the goal post (the team was too confounded to respond to her actions) she shot straight up and scored an easy goal. The Keeper hadn't even seen it coming. Her passes were exceptional too. She was on a role! Her weaving, dodging, rapid motions made it difficult to keep a sharp eye on her. Yet she handed the ball off gracefully, the others having no problem catching it. Nor was she a ball hog. Her try-out finally over, she landed on the ground feeling she had earned the team's grudging respect, if nothing else.  
  
Meillin was pleased as she watched the other three people try-out. They were abysmal. If the Slytherins even wanted a chance at the Quidditch cup they would need her on. Satisfied, she leaned back to relax.  
  
The next morning Meilin ran to the common room to see the announcement board. A large group of people had huddled around, but she elbowed her way through. A sign was posted and Meilin's blue eyes flashed eagerly as she read it.  
  
Slytherin Quidditch Team Try-Outs  
  
The following people made these positions. The rest of you are losers and  
did not make the team. Congratulations to the following-  
  
Seeker: Draco Malfoy  
  
Beaters: Derrick and Boyle (SK: Is that right? First names? Whatever.) Chaser: Meilin Faye  
  
"Yeah!" Meilin pumped her fists in the air excitedly. The others that had tried glared, muttering 'mudblood' as they passed. She stuck her tongue out at them. It felt good to beat them at something. She swirled around the common room, pointing to the poster.  
  
"Lookie! That's me!" All of the Slytherins swarmed away from her as if she had terminal BO (body odor). But nothing could pop the little bubble of happiness that had inflated around her. Except for a certain silver haired second year in the back of the common room scowling at her.  
  
"How did YOU make the team?" he demanded. She faced him, her smile being tugged downwards.  
  
"Being the best. How did YOU get on Draco? I didn't even see you try-out." Draco straightened up proudly.  
  
"My father gave everyone a little gift of a new Nimbus 2001. I had one more," he pointed to a wrapped bundle on the floor, "for the new Chaser, but I think I'll just send it back to Father." Meilin laughed.  
  
"I got on in a Cleansweep 8 with talent, you got on with bribery. That says something, doesn't it?" Draco glared at her once more. She stared at him icily. This had become their thing.  
  
"It says I'm smart, you're dumb," Draco tried lamely, knowing he had lost this bout. Meilin sighed slightly.  
  
"What's your problem with me anyway?" with that, she flounced off.  
  
Late that night, at midnight to be exact, Meilin awoke. She seemed unable to go back to sleep, so she quietly got out of her bed. Grabbing her broom, she snuck out to the Quidditch Pitch and took flight.  
  
From his bedside window, Draco watched a lone brown haired flyer pull off some great Chaser moves. He was entranced, but determinedly pulled away, blowing out his candle and forgetting her.  
  
Meilin glanced up at the small castle window where she knew she was being watched.  
  
" 'Night Draco." She thought as the flickering candlelight went out. Feeling she may be able to sleep now, she landed and went back, unnoticed, to her dormitory.  
  
Author's Note: Well? Well? What do you think? Tell me! Flames are okay, then I'll know what to improve, I guess. Or I can make hot-dogs. ^-^ 


	4. The Match

On the morning of the first Quidditch match, Cori, a second year that was Meilin's only real friend, shoveled pancakes onto Meilin's plate. Meilin stared at the candle on the table, her stomach knotting uncomfortably. Cori waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Faye? Hey Faye! Snap out of it." Meilin's head jerked up, smiling nervously.  
  
"What?" Cori stabbed a pancake, thrusting it at her friend.  
  
"Eat. Come on, you're gonna need your strength for the match. We're playing Gryffindor, and you are at least half the size of the other players," Cori handed her a glass of Pumpkin Juice as well, "Now eat." Meilin took the goblet, taking a gulp. She spat it out, coughing. She whirled on Cori.  
  
"What the hell is in that stuff?" she asked accusingly. Cori laughed, holding up a handful of empty sugar packets.  
  
"Energy boosters. You look like you need them." Meilin stole her glasses in retaliation. Cori grabbed them back, grinning. Meilin sighed.  
  
"I feel a lot better if you were on the team with me."  
  
"I almost went out for Seeker, but I knew my dear Draco would get the position. He's been bragging about those broomsticks for weeks." Cori was 'with' Draco, if it could be called that. Just then the team captain came and dragged Meilin from the table.  
  
"Come on Mudblood, you need to change into your robes." Cori waved energetically as she watched her friend being pulled away.  
  
"Wait! Cori! Don't let them take me, you don't know what they'll do to me!"  
  
"Shaddup, we want to win, we won't hurt you."  
  
"Bye Faye! Have fun, I'll be watching."  
  
Meilin, it might be noted, completely bombed the match. Gryffindor won. She had frozen at the sight of so many people, and wasn't able to play like she had during try-outs. But the game wasn't as bad as she thought. She had been totally afraid of the bludgers, but one of them focused totally on the seeker of the other team, Jerry something or another. She did feel sorry for him, however. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, an idiot, there was no denying, had done something to his broken arm. But she had her own problems right then.  
  
"Worst of luck," one of the beaters grunted to the other in the locker room, sneering at Meilin, "our new Chaser's a muggle born AND stage fright." Meilin stared determinedly ahead, clutching her precious Cleansweep 8. She waited until the rest of the team left before the tears came.  
  
She felt like such an idiot. This match had turned out exactly like the play in first grade, except in that case she had been a princess and had run off the stage. Her father was all smiles though, camera in hand and the words "I'm so proud of you. You did great," greeting her as she filed out of the auditorium. But this time she was alone. Or so she thought.  
  
Draco stepped out of the showers, toweling his pale hair dry. He assumed everyone else had left, but he listened just to be sure. Nope, someone was there, crying by the sound of it. Peering around the corner as he wrapped the towel around his waist, he spotted that familiar brown hair and robed body, hunched over and alone. It was Meilin. He watched her with a fascination he couldn't describe. Why was she crying? Because they lost? That didn't seem likely somehow. He came up behind her.  
  
"What's the matter mudblood?" he asked, but his voice was friendly, caring. She whirled around, glaring at him with tear-stained cheeks. She opened her mouth to reply, but it twitched and she started to cry harder. Draco sat down, putting an arm around her shoulder. He felt her body tense.  
  
"Hey, now. Don't cry, calm down. We've lost before, but we'll come back and win."  
  
"Go away." Meilin said, voice cracking, "I don't want to be near you. And I know you don't like being near me." Draco frowned.  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"Yes." Draco laughed, quiet-like.  
  
"Aw, come on Meilin. I said I didn't like mudbloods. I never once hinted I didn't like YOU." Draco gave the shoulders a light squeeze, "Don't listen to what those jerks say, whether it's about your heritage or your Quidditch abilities. Both are fine. You just need to chill." Meilin looked at Draco, somehow thankful for his presence. He smiled slightly at her, then got up to change into his robes. They both knew the next day they would be back to the same old arguing and hatred, but for that moment they understood.  
  
Author's Note: RaNdOmNeSs! Hehe! I kind of like this fanfic of mine… oh, the power. And there ya go Cori! You got your appearance in here, so don't say I never do anything nice (smiles jokingly). (No, this will NOT turn into a D/OC… at least, I don't THINK so…) 


End file.
